


One Love

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hired Lovers, M/M, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's sick of being alone, and in love with a guy that will never want him. What else is he to do? Hire a boyfriend? Ridiculous! ...but sometimes people, especially when desperate, will give anything a try. In walks Sanji, lover extraordinaire.</p><p>Will the precariously made relationship hold up even in the face of adversity? Or is money the only thing that binds them together?</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU revolving around a relationship that begins in a very interesting way between Sanji and Zoro and follows them as their relationship changes and experiences both booms and busts, and even outside malicious forces.
> 
> (Pre-time skip version of the characters)
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

The stone steps led down from the ambiguous door and descended into an eerie darkness. The only thing which kept the man's feet from missing their step was the faint light from the door which stood open for just a few more moments before it too, closed. The man paused and looked back up the stairs, noting that his entrance was no longer visible in the dark. Pressing his fingers against the cold masonry the man carefully made his way down, mindful of the steps he took.

The deeper down he came a pungent scent filled the air, a smell that reminded him of cigarettes and a strangely sweet, woody scent. The man saw a faint orange glow at the bottom of the stairs as they curved to the right where light illuminated the base of the stairs, which allowed his steps to move with more security. Once at the bottom of the stairs the man found himself in a carpeted room. The carpets looked to be of a maroon color, though it was difficult to tell under the low light. 

There were candles fixed into glimmering bronze candlesticks placed strategically on small square black tables around the room. In the center of the room, atop of large black rug were two matching couches and a coffee table of the same color scheme. Sitting on the coffee table was a silver bucket with a bottle of high grade wine chilled on ice with two down turned wine glasses waiting at attention for their use.

The man looked around the room, noting a door across the room from where he stood at the base of the stairs. Low metal music with a sensual melody played softly from a stereo in the far corner of the room. The man stood a moment, feeling sorely out of place despite the fact that he had known what he had walked into, and had gone through all the steps to reach his destination. The man stood in a gray top which was snug around his heavily muscled and sinewy body, the short sleeves leaving his hulking arms exposed to the public at large. Usually one look at his arms alone drove most trouble makers away from the man in question, which suited him fine; he never had much patience to deal with such pesky people. He wore a pair of dark jeans that clung to his hips and legs intimately, not really leaving much to the imagination of what he was packing; his hair was cut short to his head, and of a peculiar color of bright green which was often a trade mark of his.

The door across the room opened and the man, the guest, turned his eyes to the tall man that entered. The man that entered, dressed entirely in black wore a short cut of blonde hair, and from one large, long fingered hand was the source of the cigarette smell that had been picked up on. The man looked like a rail compared to his guest's bulky physique, though their heights were near the same. The man raised his eyes toward his guest, his gray-blue eyes calm and assertive as they met the strong and fierce eyes of his guest. With one hand lax in pocket of his slacks, the man brought his cigarette to his lips and took a drag before puffing out a long stream of smoke; he stared at his guest a moment longer before he walked over toward the coffee table and snuffed the smoke stick out in a placed ashtray. The man stood straight and regarded the stranger at the base of the stairs, his body language relaxed and confident as his one hand remained in his pants pocket.

“Are you the one I was recommended to? Roronoa Zoro?” the blonde man asked, his deep voice smooth yet strong. The man who had walked into the other's dark den, Zoro, nodded silently, his strong squared features stern. A smirk quirked the blonde man's lips as he sat down on the couch.

“Well then, come on over here and we'll discuss the arrangements to be made,” the man urged and though Zoro hesitated, he moved over and sat down in a manner that was a mix between stiff and relaxed. The blonde man observed Zoro's body language closely, even to the way the man sat down with his knees apart and arms rest over his thighs, fists closed and body leaned back.

“Sanji, right?” Zoro grunted and the blonde man, Sanji, smirked wider.

“Don't worry, you're not in the wrong place. I am very careful with my clientele. You could say that running the sort of business that I do, I have to not only take precautions for myself, but to make sure that there is no trickery practiced upon my clients,” Sanji explained as he reached for the wine glasses and turned them face up before grabbing the expensive, aged wine. Popping the cork with expertise the man smoothly filled the cups appropriately with a sort of finesse that Zoro could not help but feel a fascination toward. Everything about the enigmatic man he was with screamed his suave and seductive nature, which made Zoro somewhat more tense. Zoro was no coward by any means of the word, but he was also terrible when it came to social interactions with other people, and the sort of thing he was there for... was something that required skills he had far from polished.

“Good to know,” Zoro declared and Sanji looked at the man from out the corner of his eye; Sanji, being the experienced man that he was, was able to detect the nervousness radiating from the green haired man despite the strong front he was putting on, Sanji could also detect the barely noticeably shift in the color of Zoro's cheeks, the fact that the man was obviously not much of a blusher at all he caught instantly. Picking up the glass for his client Sanji offered it and Zoro took it. As Zoro tipped the glass back Sanji gracefully swished the blush wine in his glass around before bringing the glass to his nose and inhaling before taking his first sip, it was as good as he had surmised. 

Sanji noted that Zoro was an alcohol drinker, but definitely did not know much of wine, which gave Sanji a hint that spoke something else of the man's personality. Sanji surveyed Zoro's body a second time since he had first laid eyes on him; the man was certainly built, clearly he was a man who worked on his body in some form to have developed such a muscular physique. Zoro had so far had been rather passive aggressive, but that did not necessarily mean much when it came to Sanji's line of work. Sanji's eyes licked over Zoro's body appreciatively, enjoying the robust sexual appeal of Zoro's image, but... it was best not to let his desires run away with him, not until he knew if the man next to him was willing to conform to his rules.

“Now, let's get down to business,” Sanji suggested after Zoro had drained the wine glass and put it back down on the coffee table. Sanji continued to swish the wine in his glass as he looked the green haired man in the face.

“You seem like a guy who probably hates wishy washy beating around the bush, so I'll just get right to the point so that you can make your decision and we can get started, or you can decide to leave,” Zoro nodded as he turned himself to an angle to look Sanji more head on. Sanji''s eyes dropped to the man's crotch when Zoro reached over to pour more wine into his glass, and as Sanji admired the man's package his hand shot out and intercepted Zoro's groping fingers. Zoro paused and looked over at Sanji, who was looking right at him. A spark of tension filled the space between them a moment.

“It's only proper that the host serves their guest,” Sanji announced as he grabbed the neck of the bottle carefully filled Zoro's glass. Sanji saw a flicker of irritation in the green haired man for a moment which served to pull Sanji in deeper as he replaced the bottle and Zoro took his glass, and with that the tension snapped gone. It would be fun, if a little of that attitude were to reveal itself should Zoro decide to stay.

“Whatever,” Zoro grumbled and Sanji's lips quirked again as the two sat back properly on the couch again. “So get to the point then,” Zoro grunted and Sanji eyed the man as he began to more carefully nurse the glass of alcohol. It was becoming clear that Zoro was a man that enjoyed alcohol, which could be quite enjoyable for them should things go well.

“All right then, I will tell you right now that I am the boss and you are the underling,” Sanji declared and Zoro choked a second on his wine before he turned quickly to Sanji, blinking wide, surprised eyes. His lips started to move but Sanji held up his index finger in a silencing motion. “I am and always will be in charge when you are with me. I guarantee you, that if you try to take control I will kick your ass no matter how strong you think you are,” Sanji explained point blank before giving Zoro a second to sort out the information. After a second Zoro's cheeks flared red and the man averted his eyes as he took a large swallow of his wine, which nearly drained all of its contents. 

“Yeah... I was already told that,” Zoro announced, his voice falling to an uncomfortable mumble. Sanji smiled then. 

“Good, so we are at an understanding then,” Sanji smirked and Zoro nodded, his cheeks still pinked. Just as Sanji had thought, the big tough looking man was quite adorable with flushed cheeks. Sanji wondered just how often it was that others got to see that look, but he had a gut feeling that he was getting to see something rather special.

“I... I've never... I discovered when I was teenager that despite what people thought of me, though I admit that my experience with others is zero, that I like it that way,” Zoro paused again in his statements, somewhat tongue tied; it was clear he was a bit worked up. “I don't think that liking men and things that way makes me any less of a man or weaker than anyone else, though apparently the common belief is that guys like me are supposed to be straight and control freaks or something,” Zoro grunted then and put his wine glass down.

“I see... you've been having some trouble with self image,” Sanji smiled as he stood, his hands slipping into his pockets as he stood before Zoro. “I admire that you are so strong in your convictions,” Sanji smirked as Zoro's eyes raised up to look upon his face.

“So... anything else?” Zoro asked, forearms resting over his thight.

“It's simple. You will be my client for as long as you desire. I will be compliant so long as you 1, never speak of our relationship to anyone outside of the business; 2, never give yourself to anyone else while you agree to be mine; 3, never try to rip me off in any form; 4, never snoop around my personal affairs. You stay out of my personal business and I will stay out of yours, questions are fine however; and 5, one that if you break I will make you wish you had never be born, and that is that if you ever try to pay me directly, I will kick you in the balls so hard you'll be coughem' up,” Sanji's statement was so sharp with that particular stipulation Zoro couldn't help but wonder about the poor bastard that was dumb enough to cause such a rule to be implemented. 

“I will tell you now that though I take charge I don't mind a challenge, and I enjoy a certain amount of intimacy that if denied I will probably drop you on your ass,” Sanji raised his fingers and scratched the light, groomed chin stubble he sported. “That's about it,” Sanji concluded and Zoro nodded. They weren't hard to understand and reasonable, he could deal with that. 

“Oh! I'm open to a variety of fetishes and fantasies, but if you ever suggest something that I think crosses my moral line, I will deny it. I will also at times make such suggestions myself if I'm feeling like it, and you are more than free to turn them down if it's not your thing. I'm not gonna tie you up and force shit on you so you can rest assure that I've got your feelings and beliefs in mind,” Sanji finished and Zoro smirked then, which caught the blonde man off guard and made his heart beat faster in a surge of excitement, damn that was sexy.

“That about answered any questions I had I think. You're a real up front guy. I like that. I don't have to worry about wracking my brain trying to figure out what the hell's going on,” Zoro smirked and Sanji grinned wide. Sanji could not wait until he had was able to do all the nasty things running through his mind to his new partner. Zoro's smirk fell and he regarded the standing blonde man seriously.

“So, does that conclude today? Or is there more to do?” Zoro asked and Sanji's smile became a devilish smirk, which caused Zoro pause, his cheeks pinking under the sudden heady look in the blonde man's gaze; despite being fully clothed Zoro felt definitively naked all of the sudden. 

“It's all up to you,” Sanji smirked as he dropped to his knees in front of Zoro and placed his strong hands on his soon to be partner's knees. Zoro jumped in surprise, his legs jerking as his cheeks flared red, which drew a chuckle from Sanji. “You answered that you were a virgin in the form right? Just how much experience have you had with anyone? Any at all? Mild play?” Sanji asked with a sensual lilt to his voice. Zoro's heart pounded away in his chest as he bashfully turned his face away, as if to hide his embarrassment.

“None. People say they don't like me because I have a mean face,” Zoro's comment ended as a mumble but Sanji heard it and he chuckled. Now that, was absolutely adorable. Sanji slid a hand up Zoro's hard wired thigh and the man's body tensed, Sanji's grin was entirely feline as he slid his palm over the crotch of Zoro's jeans, elated to find that the man had already begun to harden in anticipation of the situation. Sanji parted the button loose and Zoro emitted a sort of choked grunt that Sanji was unable to help but enjoy as leaned up and and pressed his face into Zoro's crotch. 

Zoro's body jerked back as his shoulders hit the back of the couch and his strong hands gripped the arm of the couch and the cushion next to him. His body went rigid as Sanji found the zipper with his tongue and bit down on the metal before he moved his body and dragged the zipper down. When the zipper was down Sanji chuckled as he used his hands once again to reach into the confines of the jeans and pulled Zoro's quickly hardening cock out while Sanji looked up at the side of Zoro's face; he was breathing hard, his cheeks stained red from the stimulus of the situation. Sanji smirked and Zoro emitted a small sound as Sanji gripped the half mast, heated organ in his hand. Sanji chuckled smoothly.

“I bet you that this is an expression that no one ever thought you were capable of,” Sanji smiled as he reached up with his left hand and cupped Zoro's cheek, urging their eyes to meet. Zoro met his gaze, his eyes heated with passion and Sanji smiled as he leaned up and kissed Zoro's lips.

“Sh-shut-up,” Zoro grunted as he averted his face from Sanji again and Sanji chuckled when Zoro spoke. “It's just that this is my first time experiencing something like this with someone,” Zoro grunted as Sanji reached up under Zoro's shirt and felt his way around the rigid and defined muscles of his six pack.

“I have to ask, just what is it you did to get such a body,” Sanji asked and Zoro grunted when Sanji rubbed his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, which caused Zoro's entire body to shift.

“I live and work at a dojo that teaches swordsmanship,” Zoro breathed deep. “Even though swords are obsolete and outlawed... my life has revolved around the sword since I was a kid,” Zoro's expression tightened when Sanji stroked down the hard, pulsing organ in his hand. Sanji smirked, without a doubt he was a typical tough guy, but underneath Sanji was seeing something quite adorable, and though it was a matter of opinion, erotic.

“So what, you do all kinds of strength training and stuff? Interesting,” Sanji chuckled. “I would tell you what I do, but you already know~” Sanji informed with a lilt to his voice that almost made his words sound like song. “Rather than being so embarrassed to show how good it feels you should relax and enjoy it. My number one goal is to make sure that you enjoy yourself and are fully satisfied when you are with me,” Sanji explained before he put his attention to the fully hardened cock that had begun to trickle fluid from its slit at the top in response to his teasing. 

“Since day one is the getting acquainted day, we won't go all the way; but I need to start getting to know you better... Zoro,” Sanji muttered as he leaned down and slid his tongue out of his mouth and across the head of Zoro's dick, which drew a low gasp from the man before Sanji slid the large cock into his mouth and swallowed the entire length of Zoro's cock; the swordsman was a good size, which Sanji knew would benefit the man in his life. Zoro stared in awe as he watched Sanji go down on him before a low moan broke from his throat. It felt so damn good to be engulfed by the blonde man, the heat and wetness, the softness of the cheeks and tongue, the feeling of the suction, it was delicious. Sanji sucked as he moved his tongue against the underside of Zoro's cock, paying special attention to the vein that ran underneath. Zoro moaned louder as his head fell back and his right hand settled uncertainly on Sanji's head. Not wanting to chance doing a no no their first time together Zoro kept his hand open as he moaned. Sanji began to bob his head up and down Zoro's cock while Zoro tried to concentrate on keeping his hips still and his hand lax in Sanji's hair, which proved to be dificult.

Zoro grit his teeth as his powerful chest heaved with each deep breath and throaty moan. In that moment Zoro found it hard to believe that he was doing what he was, that he was engaging in such activity. A year before Zoro would have found the idea of paying someone to be his lover to be pathetic, not to mention immoral, but... time sure did change things... so did losing the one love he had ever felt, not that the guy ever knew, but still. Zoro was an upfront and strong man by nature, yet as a teenager found that he had a very contradicting sexual preference in respect to his outward appearance, especially considering his desire to be not necessarily the submissive, but definitely the one being filled; coupled with his oh so sunny disposition Zoro had found himself completely alone and aching for some way of grappling with his loneliness, and after failed date to failed date, he had discovered Sanji... and had made the appointment, signed the contract, and paid. In a lot of ways, Zoro felt that Sanji owned him, which was unnerving for the green haired modern day swordsman.

Sanji changed his pace, lightly scraping his teeth across the top of Zoro's dick as his tongue flicked back and forth at the leaking slit of Zoro's cock, which drew a sharp, surprised gasp from Zoro as his hips jerked in reaction. Sanji's strong hands gripped Zoro's hips tight as he continued to suck Zoro off as he took delight in the sounds that Zoro made, and the expressions he glimpsed at random intervals. That strong, sturdy man had become molten and raw, he showed weaknesses that Sanji was elated to know that he was the first to see. 

“S-Sanji I'm gonna,” Zoro rasped and Sanji smirked as he gave a hard suck with drew a loud, low moan from the back of Zoro's throat as Zoro's hand left Sanji's hair and gripped the arm of the couch again. Sanji could tell that Zoro had begun to sweat as the man panted above him, he was so very close. Zoro's body tensed and Sanji smirked as he prepared when the hard organ in his mouth spurted cum into his mouth and the experienced blonde swallowed every bit of ejection. Sanji chuckled as he pulled from Zoro's lap, smirking as he eyed Zoro collapsed onto the couch, panting, face red. The green haired modern swordsman looked down at Sanji, his cheeks flaring brighter before he shiftedand looked away, his hands moving down to his zipper. 

“Normally I don't swallow, but it's not too often I run into someone so cute,” Sanji explained as he stood up, smoothing down his black suit; he looked completely pristine. Smoothing down his hair after Zoro's hands had messed with it, the man looked like nothing at all had happened, which irked the green haired man as he closed up the front of his pants and sat up on the couch. Sanji lit a cigarette as he watched Zoro, rubbing his fingers through his short cut hair, an amused look in his eyes.

“I suggest carrying condoms in the future,” Sanji suggested and Zoro nodded, cheeks still red.

“Well, I have your address. I'll be by to pick you up Friday at six o'clock for our first date,” Sanji informed and Zoro looked up at the blonde, his cheeks cooling as he stood.

“Okay... I guess I'll be ready then,” Zoro grumbled. Zoro was awkward and it was so obvious that Sanji couldn't help the large Cheshire grin that spread across his lips.

“Yup,” Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulder and the man's muscles tensed as Sanji leaned against his back, his cigarette held away as he leaned against Zoro's ear. “Be ready for the real thing~” Sanji purred before biting Zoro's ear just above his three earrings. Zoro's back shot up straight and Sanji chuckled as he moved backward while Zoro grabbed his ear and spun around, face bright red.

“Wh-what was that for?!” Zoro yelled and Sanji just grinned.

“Cuz you're surprisingly cute,” Sanji declared and Zoro's eyes grew wide before he turned away sharply, grumbling under his breath as he started to march his way toward the stairs. Sanji watched Zoro's body, enjoying every bit the man's discomfort as he disappeared up the stairs.

“I bet no one would believe he could behave like that,” Sanji chuckled before taking a long drag of his cigarette. Sanji's cellphone vibrated in his pocket, which he fluidly withdrew and pressed to his ear.

“Hello?”


End file.
